Republic of Gain and California
The Republic of Gain and California is the only other nation on the planet after the Empire of Gaban. It has not claimed status as an official nation by the United Galactic Federation Nations Pack. The Republic is the 198 Republic, country, empire, or kingdom that has claimed the area known as the Gainese Empire. It holds the highest Gainese Population on the planet of Gaban. History The Republic of Gain and California was founded after the Gainese-Ateano War. A War which saw an end to the mighty Gainese Empire. Before the Republic formed, the area that is now called the republic was then known as the Ancient Gain Empire. This Empire is still regarded as the largest Empire to have ever exsisted. Goverment Even though it is called a Republic it is ontrolled by the Gainese Royal Family by two Constituional Monarchs. Twin sister Queen Isbel II and Queen Gain of Havana.Both Control the Republic with absolute power. But according to the Gainese Constitution which is a rewritten Empire of Gaban Constitution, states that there shall be a senate, a parliment and a Millitary that shall both defend and serve as dignitaries for the nation. The Republic of Gain and California has two states and one minor outlying territory known as the Republic of Molvania. The two states of course are State of Gain and the state of California. Both which are their own nations and coexsist together as a nation. The Official Royal capital is Havana, Gain and the largest city and Capital of the official goverment is Marvel, California. Economy The Republic of Gain and California is a very poor state that relies heavily on cheap manafactured goods and the production of honeydukes to keep it's economy in balance. Slavery is a major industry in the Republic and accounts roughly 67% of the total GDP of the Republic. With 90% of Gainese Citizens fighting in the Gainese-Russo War, Slaves do much of the hard work in the honeyduke fields. The Kilo is the official currency of the Republic of Gain and California. Legal System There is no legal system in the Republic of Gain and California. No laws dictating movement, weapons, or armanents. All drugs, alcohol, prostitution, and slavery are legal in the Republic. Gambling is common and more popular in the Republic than in the heavily regulated stakes in the United Kingdom. Language The Official Language of the Republic of Gain and California is Gainese. In the special administrative region of Republic of Molvania, the Molvanian Lanuage is spoken. Religion The Official Religion of the Republic of Gain and California is the Tellawowian Religion of Tellawowism. The only true law in the nation is that everyone must adhere to Tellawowism, anyone who is found to be Athenian in faith is to be sold, branded, and marked into slavery or put to death and sacrificed to the Gods. Demographics 99.8% of the total population is Gainese Culture 0.20% is of Molvanian Peoples 100% of the population speaks Gainese as their Language 100% Adhere to Tellawowism, with Molvania not being counted 546,489,495,678,787 inhabitants at last census 90% of the population has an income of less than 6 Kilos a year. Category:Empire of Gain and California